The Third Chapter
by Blahx3
Summary: The events of Chain of Memories have passed. With the events still fresh in his mind, Sora goes to seek revenge. Thus another journey begins...
1. Deep Dive

Chapter 1: Deep Dive  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!! (Sees lawyers w/ guns) Err... A copy of it! (Sees more guns) A legal copy of it! Idiots!  
  
The ACTUAL Disclaimer: I do not own (the rights to) Kingdom Hearts, KH2, KH CoM, Deep Dive, Another Side, Another Story, or any KH characters that appear in this fanfic. Heck, I don't even own the RAINDROPS in ASAS! I do own (as of now) the plotline as well as any OC's that appear. (Ha! Now they can't sue (or shoot) me! Muahahahahahahahaha!)(Stupid spell check doesn't register "Muahahahahahahahaha" as a word)  
  
Note that save points shall be referred to as warp points because the only purpose they serve in this story is for warping to gummi ships.  
  
If you haven't seen Deep Dive then the countdown will not make much sense to you. Download it or read an analysis.

* * *

Raindrops clattered against the already wet floor, ripples eventually melting into nothing. A few signs nearby were crackling, electricity being disrupted by the rain. A hooded figure wearing a black zip-up coat with drawstrings could be seen walking in to the front of one of the tall skyscrapers. Light blonde hair was visible if one looked closely, the hair blocked his eyes.  
  
At the top of the skyscraper were screens of multiple sizes, the largest of which showed an unrecognizable shape.  
  
As he stepped into the intersection before the skyscraper, black particles were forming on top of the rain. Demonic, shining, yellow eyes opened as the black particles took form. The results were odd black creatures each about 2 foot tall that stood upright. Antennae were placed were the ears should've been. Overall, these looked like giant black insects that stood on two feet. There were uncountable numbers of them that totally surrounded him.  
  
Meanwhile, a blindfolded man wearing the same coat looked at the scene from on top of the skyscraper. The only distinguishing thing about him other his long white hair was the blindfold.  
  
The hooded figure summoned his two key-shaped swords. "Damnit," he thought, "I thought these coats were supposed to protect us from being sensed by the heartless. Oh, well, at least they worked for a little while."  
  
The one in his left hand was whitish-gray. It had a small, star shaped fruit gimmick attached to its end. At the sides of the handle were protective guards that led from the hilt, shaped like light gray angel wings. At the hilt were two small curve designs, embedded in black paint. Joining with the form of the sprouting angel wings, they formed a heart. The sword had a wide, empty center, with ONLY white blades at the very side. The bottom blade led into the shape of a blue snowflake, forming the "teeth" of the Keyblade. The other blade curved into a yellow heart, connecting with and supporting the teeth. This was the Oathkeeper.  
  
The sword in his right hand was almost pure black, and slightly longer than the Oathkeeper. It had a black crown attached to the end. Bat wings sprouted from the hilt, similar to the hand-guards of the Oathkeeper. At the hilt of the sword was a dark sapphire, placed in a golden frame. The hilt led up into a thin black sword with a dark gray middle. At the end were several curves, including few that formed an odd black symbol that formed the "teeth." This was the Oblivion.  
  
The two Keyblades flashed in the lightning. He set them against each other in a vain attempt to intimidate the Heartless. "I should've known that wouldn't have worked!" he thought.  
  
The blindfolded man spread his arms out, as if welcoming something. Despite his blindfold, his senses were unusually sharp, and he could somehow see through the blindfold. He looked (or tilted his head back, whichever you prefer) above him, a meteor shower was taking place. He could make out about six or seven meteors.  
  
On the ground, flames spread into the shape of the Heartless symbol, imbedded by Ansem. Except, this symbol had no cross in the center, so it looked only like a heart wearing a robe. The flames surrounded the dual- wielder. The Heartless backed off.  
  
The blindfolded man began to take off his blindfold, then thought better and put it back on. He wouldn't be able to use his communication power without it.  
  
The dual-wielder mouthed the words "Where's Sora?" knowing that the blindfolded man could "hear" his mouthing. It was one of Riku's (blindfold man (hmm... that sounds weird)) dark powers developed from being with the Heartless too long. Riku began to mouth back.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe something happened to him."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Listen, if they've gotten Sora already. You need to escape! We need the Keyblade Master!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without Sora!"  
  
Preparing for battle, the dual-wielder set into an offensive stance. He knew Riku's shield wouldn't last for much longer. The flames were already beginning to flicker. He watched as the embers died.  
  
"Go!"  
  
He began to strike them, each dissolving into thin air on contact. After striking through at least about 20, he noticed a group of Heartless leaping at him from the air. He jumped up, slashing several on his way, did a back flip, and performed Strike Raid, a useful move Riku taught him which was basically using the Keyblade as a boomerang, it destroyed the ones in the air.  
  
"You have to go! NOW!"  
  
He landed on the top of the sign above the entrance to the building.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry about me! Just go!"  
  
The dual-wielder nodded.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
He proceeded into a gravity-defying act that would've given Newton's laws a run for their money in which he ran up the side of the building. He slashed at the Heartless that were persistent enough to follow him. Riku "looked" down at him.  
  
XIII  
  
Swinging his Keyblades, he managed to reach about five-eighths the way up.  
  
"Use this!"  
  
He threw the Oblivion up, and Riku jumped off the building.  
  
12  
  
Riku dived backwards. The wind around him picked up speed, and he caught the Oblivion at the bottom of the screens.  
  
11  
  
The dual-wielder and Riku were nearing each other. The dual-wielder was now using a different Keyblade, it had a silver hand-guard and a golden blade. The teeth looked like a trapezoid with a crown cut out.  
  
X  
  
They passed each other. The dual-wielder mouthed two words to Riku.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
9  
  
Riku picked up speed again as he put himself in a torpedo-like position.  
  
VIII  
  
The windows blurred past him. Showing no sign of slowing down.  
  
VII  
  
"Sora, please be safe." He thought.  
  
6  
  
One figures wearing the same black coat approached another sitting on a rock.  
  
5  
  
The one sitting on the rock began to speak.  
  
4  
  
"He looks..."  
  
3  
  
"...just like you."  
  
II  
  
Riku took the Oblivion out and pointed it below him. He had one shot to get this right. He needed to do whatever it took. This was only a shell, after all. It didn't matter if it was destroyed. But if he got this right, he and Mickey would be able to get out of Kingdom Hearts. He needed Mickey and Kairi to help him right now.  
  
One  
  
The sword had sunk into the ground, and surprisingly, had not broken. Riku began to yell out loud. "Mickey! Kairi! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He started to do a number of flips on top of the sword as a circular pattern appeared on the ground around him. He pushed the Keyblade in.  
  
"TRINITY LIMIT!"  
  
A huge blast had spread from the Keyblade. The Heartless around him were blasted into oblivion. (no pun intended) When the light faded, neither Heartless, Keyblade, or Riku were visible. All that was left was the black coat.

* * *

_In the Dual-Wielder's gummi ship..._  
  
The dual-wielder buckled up, and was going to put his hands on the controls, when the Kingdom Key began glowing. He shielded his eyes from the light. When the light faded, he realized that he was holding the Oblivion. He grinned. The plan worked. Except... where's Sora?

* * *

_Somewhere in Kingdom Hearts...  
_  
A warp hole had formed in front of Mickey as the Kingdom Key appeared in his right hand. He considered himself lucky. If he hadn't had this Keyblade, he would've been a goner. If it weren't for the coat he was wearing, he'd be fighting Heartless day and night. And now... he was going to escape from Kingdom Hearts!  
  
"Let's go!" came a voice behind him. Riku had faded into view. A grunt from the mouse showed his approval. They both jumped into the warp hole. Mickey did a series of flips as he prepared for landing. Riku simply raised a knee. Touching down with the ground, Riku made to retrieve a black coat...

* * *

Sora looked around him, he saw nothing but a stormy ocean. The waves were rocking violently. Violent gusts made him feel like he was on the receiving end of an Aeroga spell. (And not in the good way!)  
  
"OW!"  
  
He had hit his head on something. After rubbing his head, he turned it, he saw that it was a Dispel-G. After shaking it off as normal, he'd just realized the absurdity of said Dispel-G.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Why would Dispel-G's be floating around? He rubbed his eyes. Cyan mist came into view as the ocean faded away. He could make out tiny white lights in the distance. Interspace, he was in interspace. Now he'd seen everything. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.  
  
His subconscious had one last thought, though.  
  
"My memories... Everything's coming back to me, the true..."  
  
And his subconscious became unconscious, cutting off his thought.

* * *

Blahx3: Well, what does an author ask? Review! Love it? Hate it? I don't care! Reviews are good!

Kairi: Why don't I get a part in this chapter?

Blahx3: 'cause you get a part in the next chapter!

Kairi: YAY!!!


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Me: Hello?  
  
Sora (completely bandaged but recognizable because of his hair) I'll get you for that!!! (Takes out Kingdom Key)  
  
(Starts chasing author around the room)  
  
Kairi: Do to an unfortunate circumstance, the author cannot provide the disclaimer. So it is my duty to inform you that he doesn't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts except a copy of the game, this story, and OC's. Is that good?  
  
Me (still running): Yeessss!!!!

* * *

_Disney Castle_  
  
A living shovel (If they have living brooms, why not shovels?) was floating around and patting the ground. From above, you would see two brown circles in the ground surrounded by the grass. This was because a week ago, a certain dog and duck mysteriously came crashing from the sky. They landed in the courtyard, forming two giant craters. The queen asked the shovels to fill in the holes because obviously, brooms don't pick up dirt like shovels do.  
  
Donald had already woken up. Probably because Daisy was crying so much over him (As in she cried ON him) that her tears would probably fill Atlantica.  
  
Goofy, on the other hand, had still not woken up. The queen and aristocrat were not concerned, however, because he appeared to be sleeping rather than knocked out.  
  
Donald spent most of his time nowadays in the gummi ship hanger with Chip and Dale. They were preparing the gummi ship to be in tip-top shape so that as soon as Goofy woke up, (probably not anytime soon) they were going to depart and look for Sora, or at least a hole in the world wall. If they somehow got through the world wall when they "landed," then the world wall must've been broken! That means trouble's ahead.  
  
Although the ship started out as the standard Kingdom model, it no longer looked anything like it. Shield-G shield generators, Scan2-G radars, Haste2-G exhaust turbines, as well as a number of Thunder and Thundara-G's were installed on the ship.  
  
Now they were testing the ship's parts to make sure they all worked right.  
  
"Okay, commencing shield test." Squeaked Chip.  
  
"Activate shield!" quacked Donald. He hit a green button and a low hum started. The shield flickered into view.  
  
"Okay, the shield works. Now what?" said Dale.  
  
"Now we test the exhaust!" replied Chip.  
  
"Hold on a second!" splattered out Donald, "Don't you remember what happened last time we tested the exhaust?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That was funny!" said Dale. He remembered all too well. The mechanical arm holding the ship in place had broken against the power of the engines in overdrive. Causing the ship to crash into the wall. This is why they had to test the ship's parts AGAIN.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Hospital Ward..._  
  
Goofy was sleeping peacefully in a rather majestic hospital ward. The sides were decorated with glass pillars. He was in a private...  
  
(snore)  
  
Anyway, he was in a private room, because I don't think the rest of the castle can get to sleep with his snoring.

* * *

_In a ridiculously tall corridor of the castle...  
_  
Minnie and Daisy were out for a stroll when they heard a noise. They froze. It sounded like flapping fabric. They heard the exact same sound when Donald and Goofy crashed landed a week ago.  
  
**CRASH!!!!**  
  
They looked outside through the window. They saw another giant crater had been formed, and apparently, the force of the impact caused the still-loose dirt the fly apart across the courtyard. The shovels looked terrified. (Somehow)  
  
"Oh, dear." Said Minnie, "Daisy, would you be so kind as to fetch Donald? And if you can, try to wake up Sir Goofy, too."  
  
"Sure." Replied the duck, and she was on her way.  
  
"I'd better get going, too." Thought the queen and went to check it out.

* * *

_Later..._  
  
Daisy had arrived at the entrance to the gummi garage. She knocked on the door, and it fell down.  
  
"Oh, what happened here?"  
  
Before her was a rather odd sight, burns could be spotted on all the walls, and Chip and Dale were covered with ash, laying on the floor amongst shattered glass, and a few walls were broken.  
  
"Donald?"  
  
She stepped into the debris and carried out a battered, ash-covered Donald.  
  
"Oh, what happened here, dear?"  
  
"Well, that crash earlier set off the beam cannons, they got out of control and shot everything in sight."  
  
"Are Chip and Dale okay?"  
  
Donald looked over.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Just knocked out. A Cure spell will fix us up."  
  
He took out his Mage's Staff and cast Cure on all three of them.  
  
"That was not fun." Said Dale.  
  
"I agree." Added Chip.  
  
"Oh, yes. Donald, someone else has landed in the courtyard. Queen Minnie is looking upon the matter. Would you be so kind as to help her?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thank you. Now, I must fetch Goofy."  
  
"Uh, on second thought. How 'bout I get Goofy? He might need a spell or two to wake him up."  
  
(Giggles) "Alright, but don't be too hard on him."

* * *

_By the crater(s)..._  
  
Queen Minnie looked down into the giant hole. Rocks of various sizes were imbedded in the walls of the crater among gummi fragments, meteor fragments, and lucid shards.  
  
She looked towards the very bottom, she could make out a figure lying on the ground, half-covered by dirt. Minnie cupped her hand near her mouth.  
  
"Oh, stretchers!" she cried out.  
  
Indeed, Disney Castle had living stretchers just in case of an emergency. They flew in from a storeroom near the Hospital Ward and picked up the wounded body.  
  
Minnie observed the body, although she'd never met the key bearer personally, Donald had told her a lot about him upon his return. The spiky-haired figure was without a doubt, Sora.  
  
His clothes were torn and blood-covered in many places. The only thing that remained intact seemed to be a silver, crown-shaped necklace. Minnie took it off him as the stretchers passed by. If they moved too fast, the speed might cause him to have a heart attack in his fragile state, which was why they now moved slower.  
  
"Hmm..." Minnie was thinking while holding the necklace in her gloved hand. Sora would need new clothes. She made a mental to head to the Royal Closets later.

* * *

_In another outrageously tall corridor..._  
  
Daisy watched a stretcher carry a red and blue figure by. They must be on the way to the Hospital Ward, she thought, and turned around to head for the Hospital Ward.

* * *

_In the Hospital Ward..._  
  
"Wake up, Goofy! Wake up!" quacked Donald. He brought the dog to his legs and began shaking him.  
  
(Snore)  
  
"Blizzard!" shouted the duck and shot a minute blizzard spell from his Mage's Staff. The spell missed in his rage, hit one of the glass pillars, bounced off the ceiling, and rebounded upon the mage. (Bad choice of spells, Donald, bad choice.)  
  
"Uhh..." groaned Goofy. There was a big light in his eye. He shook his head and saw that there was a chunk of ice in front of him that was reflecting the sunlight. In the ice was... Donald?  
  
"Huh?" came a feminine voice. A duck wearing a purple and pink dress came in, it was Daisy.  
  
"Oh! Sir Goofy, I see you've woken up. And... oh dear!" said Daisy as she spotted the frozen Donald. She began to withdraw something from her pockets. It was the Morning Star, a staff Donald had brought back from his travels. He taught some magic to Daisy during the time they spent together, she knew what she had to do.  
  
She pointed the Morning Star towards Donald. "F-Fire." Stuttered Daisy. A weak ember shot from the end of the staff. It hit the ice. The water unfroze from the point of impact. Donald jumped, hugging himself and shivering.  
  
"Brrr!!! That was COLD!" quacked Donald. Daisy couldn't help but giggle a little. "Oh, Daisy!" said Donald as he spotted his sweetheart. He saw the staff in her hand and put two and two together. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem. Now, Sir Goofy, Donald, I believe the key bearer has arrived."  
  
"What?!" shouted Goofy, "Where is he?"  
  
"He should be in the Hospital Ward." Replied Daisy. She sensed some confusion in Goofy, "I'll explain on the way." She assured him, and they left.

* * *

_In another section of the Hospital Ward..._  
  
Footsteps could be heard in the distance, while a faint feminine voice was saying something she could only make out as "And dat es wat hapend."  
  
"Oh, good. You're here." Minnie said as she noticed the trio come in, "Donald, Goofy, is this the key bearer?"  
  
"Yep! That's Sora all right! He looks like he's in pretty bad shape, though." Replied Goofy after studying the figure.  
  
"Hmm..." hummed Donald, "He's missing his necklace."  
  
"Oh, I've taken that from him," Minnie showed the duck a silver crown, "It was the only part of his clothing that wasn't too damaged. Now, we've already injected a few bottles of Potion into his bloodstream. Mage Donald, would you care to cast Curaga on him as an extra boost?"  
  
"No problem, your majesty!" quacked Donald. He raised his staff towards the ceiling and shouted, "Curaga!" At once a green light shined at the tip of the staff. A magical bellflower grew above Sora and released the same green light on him. It then disappeared.  
  
"I'm afraid all we can do now is wait." Said Queen Minnie.  
  
"Oh, shouldn't we get him some new clothes? I'm afraid that his old ones are a tad too small and torn to be sewn again." Added Daisy.  
  
"Yes, would you care to take a trip with me to the Royal Closets, Daisy?"  
  
"Surely, your majesty."  
  
"Oh, and can you ask the blacksmiths to fix this up, too?" asked Minnie, she held the crown necklace in front of her. "I figure he'd like something to remind him of home."  
  
"No problem, I'll meet you in the closets in 15 minutes."  
  
The women left the Hospital Ward heading in separate directions.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" asked Donald.  
  
"Hmm..." thought Goofy, "You think Pluto's here?"  
  
"Who knows? Why, Goofy?"  
  
"I've just got this feelin' that Pluto knows more than he's lettin' on. Heck, he might even be in the castle right now!"  
  
"Well, I'll go look for him. If he tries to run away, I can always cast Stop on him." Said Donald while grinning. "You stay here and look after Sora."  
  
"Okey-dokey!"  
  
The duck left.

* * *

Me (Now in a wheelchair): (sigh) Still no reviews.  
  
Kairi: Well, what do you expect? Your fic has only been up THREE days!  
  
Me: Oh, SHUT UP! Or else I'll do something EVIL to you!  
  
Kairi: Eeek! (Runs away)  
  
Me: Anyway, review. I don't want to do one of those "reviews or no new chapters" things.  
  
Riku: But no one reads your story anyway.  
  
Me: OH THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Riku: Aaack!! (Runs away)  
  
Me: Review!! (Activates wheelchair's engines and goes off to do something EVIL with Riku and Kairi, and quite possibly Sora) 


End file.
